onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DarkSkullPirates/Chapter 705 Prediction
Title: B Block Cover: Being taken to "Boss"?! Page 1 Lucy: '''That's one of the assholes on Blackbeard's crew that took down Old Man Whitebeard two years ago!! I'm gonna kick his ass!! '''Announcer: Alright! Don't worry folks, nothing to be scared of! We got some real excitement here at Corrida Colosseum with the subordinate of Yonko Blackbeard! Rumor has it Blackbeard Pirates are hunting for devil fruits, so it's no surprise Jesus Burgess is here! *Burgess flexes* Burgess: I'm doin' this for the name on the Blackbeard Pirates! Page 2 ???: '''Those damn Blackbeard Pirates... '''Lucy: huh? ???: '''I don't think Doflamingo expected this... The tournament will be pretty one sided from here on... ''Infobox:'' "Big Time Rookie" Bellamy "The Hyena", Gladiator endorsed by Donquixote Family, Bounty: 100,000,050 beli '''Lucy: Hey... you're that OTHER asshole from two years ago! Page 3 Lucy: You're the one who stole the gold from ol-- Bellamy: Sorry man, can't talk I gotta run and meet up with my guy Bartolomeo. Lucy: I'm gonna kick your ass again, spring guy! *Bellamy ignores him* Page 4 Announcer: Block B will be starting soon, and we will see our second qualifying fighter! *Cavendish walks past Luffy again* Cavendish: Wish me luck *wink* Lucy: '''You're a weirdo pretty-boy... '''Cavendish: Screw you, you're just jealous of how beautiful I am!! Page 5 Announcer: And here are the B Block fighters!! *A big shot of separate panels showing Cavendish, some other guys, and a shadowed figure* Announcer: Remember anything goes here! Begin!! Page 6 *The fighters run straight toward the middle, with swords axes maces and everything else* *Cavendish jumps up above three guys* Cavendish: 'You think you can even begin to match how great I am~!? ''*He draws his sword* ''Page 7'' '''Cavendish: White Stallion Breeze~ *He sends two slashes from midair, which twirl around each other, and hit the middle of the circle formed by the three guys, knocking them all out and into the water on the sides* Announcer: Boy.. he sure is beautiful!! ???: Not so fast pretty-boy... Page 8 Cavendish: You would like to challenge my beauty as well~? Oh... it's you.. *a large man, with curly black hair down his back and skinny legs and arms with a large chest and stomach.* Infobox: Bartolomeo, mysterious rookie Bartolomeo: Remember me? Wanna try and have a rematch from the fight we had a year ago? Cavendish: 'You bet ''*Cavendish's sword clashes with Bartolomeo's axe* ''Page 9'' *Suddenly, a body comes flying and hits directly at Bartolomeo* '''Bartolomeo: Ungh!! *He pushes the body into the water* *Bartolomeo blocks a sword from another fighter* Bartolomeo: We'll have to finish this another time, Cavendish! Cavendish: I prefer not to affiliate with a Shichibuki lover anyway.... Bartolomeo: I cant help that my brother is a Shichibukai!! Page 10 *Bartolomeo goes into a large mass of gladiators* *Luffy watches from the screen in the waiting room* Lucy: Boy, the pretty-boy guy sure is tough... *The surviving members of Block A enter, patched up from severe wounds, along with Burgess* Burgess: YEAH, I'M HERE! It's me the champion!! Wiihahahaha! Page 11 Sulieman: Hey, I saw you out there. You seemed like a class A killer. Oolumbus: I wonder if I can find why you're so tough... nope I cant find it! Burgess: Do you gotta pen and paper, I'll sign some autographs for you guys *thumbs up* Wiihahahaha!! Oolumbus: ...My pen... nope I cant find it! Lucy: HEY CHAMPION GUY! Page 12 Burgess: What is it man, you wanna see how tough I am?? Lucy: I'm gonna kick your ass! You were one of the guys who killed old man Whitebeard!! Burgess: It was bosses orders! It doesn't make me any less tough! You're gonna kick my ass? Well I'll see you if you win your block little guy!! Lucy: you better believe it. Oolumbus: '''I wonder if there's a reason to hate the Blackbeard Pirates.... nope I cant find one. ''Page 13'' '''Boo: Don't worry Lucy, we've got you're back. Sai: Yeah, we don't like the Blackbeard pirates either. Ol' Whitebeard used to protect our country now we had to go to Kaido for protection... Lucy: Oh, thanks Guy-- I mean uh... Sai: YOU FUCKIN ASSHOLE THERE'S NO NEED FOR THANKS! Boo: '''Not again!! ''Page 14'' '''Announcer: And the B Block is down to the final two competitors, Cavendish and Bartolomeo!! Going one on one for the win! Cavendish: Time to take down you rookie scum... With my beauty... Bartolomeo: '''Have i told you you remind me of a certain queen I once met? '''Cavendish: No time for talk, White Stallion Storm!~~ *A triple slash, with two going toward the sides and one right in the middle, hits Bartolomeo right on* Bartolomeo: Urrghhh! Page 15 Bartolomeo: Grizzly Tornado! *He spins around with his large axe, cutting Cavendish in the chest* Cavendish: Ack!! Damn you... White Stallion Thunder!! *Cavendish spins his sword around his wrist (Similar in fashion of moving a coin through your fingers) then pulls back, and sends a large straight slash at Bartolomeo, who attempts to block it with his Axe but the slash breaks through* Page 16 Bartolomeo: *wipes blood from his mouth* I... wont be beaten... *He passes out* Announcer: AND THEN THERE WAS ONE! The winner of Block B is the beautiful man himself, Cavendish!! Crowd: '''Yeah Cavendish!! He's so beautiful!! '''Burgess: '''I'm gonna break his pretty face in the next round Wiihahaha! '''Lucy: Not if i break yours first... Page 17 Burgess: Try it little man!!! *flexes* *Meanwhile, in the streets of Dressrosa* Violet: Okay, we're here... the shopping district of Compras.. Sanji: I'll follow you anywhere, my angel~~ You are a goddess in my eyes~~ Violet: Oh, that's right. I'm Violet by the way... And your name is..? Page 18 In Sanji's head: I cant tell her my real name, she might recognize me from the papers.. Sanji: You can call me, Mr. Prince, my love. Violet: Okay then, Mr. prince. Are you willing to do this for me...? Sanji: But of course! Anything for the heart of a woman!! Violet: Good, the man I want to get rid of is named "Cavendish". I really owe him a lot of money, and he wanted me to marry him, but I don't love him because the other girls cant keep their hands off him... Sanji: I would never look at another woman when I'm with you Violet-swan~ *As he does this, he looks at another curvy girl while Violet isn't looking* Page 19 *Violet is seen talking to a hotel manager* Violet: Damn! He's already left to compete at the Colosseum. Sanji: Colosseum? In his head: Sounds like a place Luffy would be... Violet: We'll have to go kill him there *''sigh*'' Come on, Mr. Prince.. Chapter End. Category:Blog posts